


The Hate List

by Unicorn_scissorluv



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_scissorluv/pseuds/Unicorn_scissorluv
Summary: In Jade's creative writing class the students have to write an essay about something that means the most to them.So surprise,surprise Jade writes an essay about all the stuff she hates. Yet some surprises come along the way.*This is a short stand alone story. As I have been super busy but want to write again and this idea has been forming in my head for quiet a while,I hope you all enjoy*
Relationships: Jade West and Tori Vega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious/gifts).



Ugghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', Jade let out a huge sigh.

The assingment for her creative writing class is due in the morning, second period and she hadn't even started it yet.

'This is so so stupid, why do I have to write an essay about what means the most to me, how will I know what means the most to me?', Jade sighs to herself.

Tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner, in a way that Tori would, Jade suddenly had an idea.

'I will write about the stuff I hate, easy enough and boy, can I write alot!!' 

So Jade did just that.

'Hello all you geniuses reading this essay, I am told to write somethi g that means the most to me, well there is not that much that means alot to me, sure I do acting and I do like to sing, but so does everyone else at this school so if I write the same as everyone else at this school then I would sound cliche, and I hate being cliche'.

'And I also wouldn't write about love either, cos first off that's even more cliche and second of all I don't believe in it any more. Not after what happened with me and my ex....Beck. but you don't need to hear that story. All you need to know is that I hate love and I hate being a cliche. So this is what my essay is about'.

'Stuff I hate !!!'

'And hey, you have already read to things that I hate. Get ready for more, cos it's a long, long list.'

Jade sat back and examined her work. So far so good. Enough of her personality thrown into this assignment . Enough to show it's by her, the real her. 

And it looks good enough to get the good grades she desperately needs.

'So as you probably already know,about a year ago when the producers from some crappy reality show called *The Wood* was filmed at our school, one of the genius producers asked me what I hate, little did he know what a long, long list that was.

'So now it's your turn to hear all I hate!', 'lets get started shall we??', yes, we shall.'

Jade was surprisingly enjoying herself and she couldn't wait to write more stuff, more stuff that she hates. 

Again she was tapping her chin in the same way that Tori, annoying freaking Vega does.

'Ughhhhhhh!!!!!', 'I hate that girl too', Jade screamed out in frustration.

'Why am I even acting like her with this chin tapping thing??', Jade shuddered at the scary thought.

'Have I really been watching her THAT closely to realize what she does with her hands and face when she is thinking,and enough to copy her??'.

'I need to write how much I hate her on this essay, NOW!!', 'then I can stop this, whatever this is'.

So Jade went back to writing.


	2. Assingment Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is still figuring out what she hates....with a surprise ending.

I hate tuna fish, it's gross. Sweating is also gross so I try not to do it and when I do, I hate it'.  
'I hate flowers and giggling. The word panties, cilantro, rainbows, ducks oh man do I hate ducks.'

Jade paused and looked over her assignments again, but found herself wondering what Tori is doing.

'UGHHHH!!, I need to get this girl out of my head,asap!!'. 

'I need to focus on my assingment'.

'I hate having cramps....'

Except that time when Tori brought chocolates to Jade's house, a nerdy note attached with it, when she found out Jade had her period and bad cramps and didn't come to school for a week....

'No I need to push Tori out if my brain, Jade sighs.

'I hate string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs,bras that hook at the front and the colour yellow.'

Jade is smiling, happy. Its such a great essay so far, but yet again her mind wanders over to Tori,   
Of how she wonders,  
How Tori will react when she reads her assingment,  
If Tori would even read her assingment. Jade then gets the feeling that she wants to impress Tori and that scares her. So Jade decided to write that she hates Tori Vega too. 

So So so much!!!!!!

'And what I hate the most is Tori Vega. I hate how everything is so easy for her. That she dosnt have to try and she just gets all the leads in plays, all the songs, all the boys. I hate how flirty she is with the guy's.

'I hate how she always tries to help. I hate how her laughter....calms me. I hate that when I'm sad she is always there to help,someone I know that when I knock on the door she'll be there for me to confide in like she has twice before. I hate how she made the janitors closet our special spot where we talk about our feelings, I hate how that even when I stole her spot at the Platnium Music Awards she still came to support me, and gave me her jacket when I sat in the audience. I hate how that no matter how far I push her away she comes back 10 times harder for more. Trying so hard to be my friend. She didn't kiss Beck that night, for me....I hate how nice she is no matter how mean I am to her.'

Jade reads over the assingment, not sure if this sounds like the current theme of hating everything. But she can't stop. When it comes to Tori, she can't stop, writing, thinking about her...And it scares her. But writing has always been Jades outlet.........  
Seemingly forgetting this has to be handed in for marking tomorrow.

'I hate how her touch,her hugs make me feel human....and not angry at the world. I hate how,unlike Beck she never tries to change me or apologize to the others of how I act, that she accepts me for me. I hate how her singing is my favourite sound in the world. How I have all her songs recorded on my phone'.

'I hate how since the date at Nozu, I have the necklace she gave me, her favourite one that Trina gave her when her parents were being crap as usual, but she gave the necklace to me, to help me feel less alone,.....  
I hate how Tori is selfless and always caring about others. I hate how she dosnt pick sides and still treats me with kindness regardless of what happened between Beck and I.'

Jade soon comes to the realization that what she's written isn't hate, it's nothing but....Love. 

Love for the girl that she thinks she hates, but now writing it all down, it becomes clear that there is no hate there, but love. 

'But what I hate the most about Tori Vega,is that I don't hate her at all, no, it's the opposite. I mean when we first met, I was jelous of her, her natural talent, how easy everything was for her, her seemingly perfect life, how pretty she was and still is'. 'That's why I split coffee on her head that first day.

'But when I got to know her, how selfless she is, how kind, no matter how badly I have treated her, pushed her away. She is the only one not scared of me. And this is why I hate this. I hate her only cos she makes me feel. Feel things I never had. And it scares the crap out of me. 

'I hate her because I love her and that is the scariest thing ever.' 

Jade decided that is how she would end the essay.

'Oh shit!!!!', 'this is going to be handed in tomorrow,in creative writing class, second period'. Jade sighed.

'The teacher is gonna find out how I feel about Vega!'.

But Jade looked at the clock,5 minutes until midnight Jade better sleep or she won't even be able to make it to school in the morning.

'Oh well', Jade sighed. 

'It'll have to do, let it be what it is, it's too late to write anything new now ready for tomorrow.'

And with that,Jade went to sleep.

Dreaming of the girl that she pretended to hate all this time, but now can admit that she loves.

❤❤👑🔐✂️🎤🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵💋💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fic. Its short. It is on Wattpad under the same user name I hope u all enjoy it.


End file.
